


Shattered Heart

by TherulerofAsgard



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frigga - Freeform, Grief, Violence, cell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherulerofAsgard/pseuds/TherulerofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene where Loki learns about Frigga’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... Yeah, my first sort of fic. It's really short, sorry if you were expecting longer. Have the feels anyway.

He couldn’t bear it. It was just all too much. He couldn’t even hear what was happening around him, and he couldn’t care less about it anyway. All he could think about what her, and what he had done, what he had caused. It took him a second to fully realize what had happened, and when he did, he felt his heart sink in his chest to his stomach.

It was his fault.

That was the only fault going on in his mind. The only thing that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He had led that monster right to his mother. And where was Thor, where was Odin? Why weren’t they protecting her! He weakly tried to push the fault on someone else, just to take the guilt away, but it was not working. He couldn’t breathe, it was as if the air in the cell was suffocating him and trying to choke him down.

Loki didn’t even know how all this had happened. He only knew who killed his mother, and that was all. He also knew it was his fault. The time would come where he could have his revenge, but it was nowhere soon. He had anger, guilt, rage and pain rushing in; it was the first time he really had known grief. And grief was an uneasy feeling.

Putting his book down on the rest-foot near his reading chair, Loki got up, looking over at the wall with blank eyes, as if he didn’t recognize the place. Clenching both hands, he sent everything flying across the room. He couldn’t fight back the anger and the sorrow anymore. If he had hurt himself in the process, he couldn’t care less. In a way, Loki knew he deserved that pain, if not mentally then physically.

Loki kicked down the remaining of the chair and threw it at the window, causing it to bounce back. As he caught his reflection in the mirror, he punched into it, slamming it down on the ground. He kept smashing around for a good five more minutes, kicking and punching the wall helplessly before falling down on his knees and sitting against the dirt-stained wall.

There, he started to pant, feeling his emotions building up to a climax, letting them all out in a blood curdling scream. He didn’t feel better once it was out; it didn’t feel like it had relieved him no. It felt like he could have died and he wouldn’t have cared.

His mother had died, because of him, and there was nothing to bring her back, to [make up](http://lokidofsassgard.tumblr.com/post/87594434509/shattered-heart#) for it.

But the worst? The worst was that he was helpless. He had his hands tied, he was muzzled, down in the cell, out of everyone’s sight, forgotten and unloved. The pariah of the House of Odin.

The fallen God observed the chaos he had created within a few minutes. In the process, he had stepped on the berries and now his feet looked as if opened by the shattered mirror. The room was a perfect image of him. Torn out and in mess.

But Loki didn’t want everyone (even if he was quite alone in the dungeons) to see his misery, to pity him worst of all. No. He had to keep the few bits of dignity he had left.  _Someone will come_ , he thought…  _Someone will care._

And so he casted an illusion. As if everything was in order. It wasn’t the first time he had done such a thing. He had built the perfect façade through the years; he would not let it fall down now.

_Someone will remember…._


End file.
